bladeshiftfandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a Bladeshifter
Hello everyone, EpicdudeX123 here. For some newcomers, they may be thinking of creating a Bladeshifter. Well, if you want to create one, I may help you with it! Creating Your Bladeshifter Step 1: Choosing your Character's name First, you gotta give your character a name. Let's say your character's name is "Johnny". On the top right corner of the page, you should see a button that says "Add". Click on that and type your character's name in. If your character's name is already used, change to a different name. Step 2: Creating your Page If you haven't seen the template page yet, then go check it out. That page is a good template for your page. I recommend keeping the template in a separate window or tab so you can go back and forth between the pages to save time. Start typing your story out. Add the templates and add your pictures, stats, whatever. When you are done, publish your page. Then your page is up! For stats, use the following for your page: Attack: Out of 100 Defense: Out of 100 Speed: Out of 100 Energy: Out of 100 Note: Please do not make your character overpowered. Step 2.5: Suits There are many types of Battle Suits, and each have their special abilities and weapons. There are currently twelve different types of suits, and each have their strengths and weaknesses. New Suit types may appear in the future. Rounders: All-rounded suits with somewhat average stats. Usually used by beginners. Fighters: Extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat, these suits usually have high Attack and Speed. Strikers: These are heavy hitters, but usually have low Defense. Protectors: Extremely tough, the only drawback is Attack and Speed. Bruisers: Extra tanky with high Attack and Defense, but pretty slow. Speedsters: Quick as heck, these suits can attack with blinding speed, but extremely low Defense. Chargers: High energy levels allow these suits to route power to anywhere, causing variable stats. Transformers: Through specialized tech, Transformers can transform their weapons between a minimum of 2 states. Transformers have good speed, high attack, and below average defense. Rapids: Most of their speed is focused on speed, allowing them to attack at a blinding rate. Their attack is low, but they do have decent defense. Battler: 'An upgrade from Fighters, Battlers are slightly slower, but their attack is higher. No changes in defense are made. 'Brawler: 'An upgrade from Strikers, Brawlers have very little defense (Around 10 - 20), but their attack is extremely high. 'Lightning Bruisers: '''An upgrade from Rounders, they are more powerful, more sturdy, and overall just a general improvement. '''ALPHA: Alpha suits are worn only by the most hardy of people. They are the strongest of the Bladeshifters, but they are confined to a prophecy that will only allow them to wake when the prophecy is set in motion. 3 people have ALPHA suits, their names are Ken, All For None, and Blade. Step 2.75: Weapons You can add any type of weapon to your Battle Suit. Depending on your Battle Suit, it may enhance or hamper your stats. It doesn't matter what you have, but no overpowered weapons. Message EpicdudeX123 for questionable weapons. Step 2.85 Power Moves Power Moves are basically ultimate attacks. These are moves that can change the tide of a fight, but at the expense of stats (usually Energy), durability or other things. The first Battle Suit to feature this is Atlas. Note: Suggested by Subnauticatracer (Thanks Sub!) Step 3: Add Story Add backstory, fights, anything you want. There's not much to say here except let your imagination run loose! You can be as gory, brutal or as vulgar as you want. Step 4: Battling There are two types of people you can fight: Backstory and Custom. Backstory Backstory people are basically your rivals in your character's backstory. Usually these are used to create backstory, as the name implies. Custom These are other people's bladeshifters. If you want to fight them, send a message on their wall and figure out the details. Step 5: Finished That's all there is for making your own Bladeshifter! Message me (EpicdudeX123) for questions or suggestions. Category:Browse